Phantom the last of the Dawnslayers
by Phantom of the dawnslayes
Summary: This is my 1st attempt so hope you guys like it. please leave reviews so I can finish it off after I come back off holiday


The mark of the Dawnslayers part 2

The boy of mysteries

Chapter 1

(It was a dark and gloomy day in the background there is the last of the Dawnslayer village on fire and right in the centre of these flames is where the story begins).

"Why did you do this to all these innocent people". Spoke a mysterious man wearing a cloak with a hood concealing his true identity. "These fools are the only ones who could stop my plans and now they are all gone. Nobody can stop me now". Replied a tall man with armour covering his entire body apart from his face, this man had long black hair and his smile seemed to be as if he was happy after killing hundreds of innocent people. The mysterious man said to himself "You know not how wrong you are there is still one left, he will stop you someday wherever he may be".

War raged between the 2 men, the mysterious man said "Tell me what is your name"? The man replied "I am Tesukama. The mysterious man heard the name and was paralyzed with fear knowing that this man was wanted for the murder of last and final king of the mighty Dawnslayer race 3 months ago. Tesukama took this as an advantage and killed the mysterious man where he stood or so he thought.

3 years later

The mysterious man was out watching over the last survivor of the once mighty, most powerful and most feared Dawnslayer race. This boy wore a cloak covering with a hood covering his face just like his master the mysterious man, the boy was undergoing intense training non-stop. He had to learn to master the magic he was born with. Not knowing his past or who he was he thought of the mysterious man as a father.

One day the boy returned home after doing some more intense training to find his home destroyed and the mysterious man gone, all that was left was a note telling the boy to go and join a magic guild called Heavens Light so the boy spent days even weeks tracking down this guild he was told to join.

The boy finally had found the guild and entered to be welcomed by none other than the guilds scariest young female wizard who had long blonde hair and her beauty was stunning but many were too afraid of her to even notice you pretty this young girl was. She approached the boy and said "Hi I'm Celestia what's your name"? The boy replied "Hi Celestia, I am Phantom".

Celestia said to him "Hmmmmm, Phantom huh? Does that mean you use ghost magic"? Phantom replied "No I use fire magic". Celestia was confused by this because normally the magic someone uses is related to their name. Phantom asked her "You're called Celestia right"? Does that mean you use light magic? Celestia just smiled and answered "Yep and I'm really powerful too, want to see which of us is stronger"? Phantom just smiled and accepted her challenge. The whole guild was shocked at this boy's bravery and stupidity for going up against a wizard they would describe as a battle demon, she had never lost a fight and always gave her all in a fight.

"So shall we begin"? Phantom asked Celestia. Celestia's response was just a simple "Bring it on".

Chapter 2

"Light Beam"  
"Fire Tornado"

The 2 attacks collided violently causing a small crater around the battlefield.

"Not bad Phantom that's the first time anyone has ever managed to cancel out my Light Beam attack, you're something else you know that? "Not bad yourself that's the first time anyone's attack has managed to equal my Fire Tornado is strength".

The two kept fight for hours on end, neither going to lose to the other. Then all of a sudden the two collapse in exhaustion and both same in time "You're not half you know that"?

Suddenly a group of shady characters turn up seeing this as an opportunity to kill Celestia why she is too tired to move and defend herself. The leader of this group steps forward as says "My, my how the mighty have fallen looks like it won't be so difficult to kill you after all Celestia". As the leader finishes speaking his men open a barrage of fire attacks hoping to kill her and leave no remains. After the smoke has cleared we see Phantom shielding Celestia from the attacks seeming un-harmed by the fire attacks he had just been hit with. Phantom shouted at the men "YOU TRY TO KILL MY FRIENDS, YOU DIE"! With that said Phantom's body became engulfed in flames as he got angry and all the leader could say is "What kind of monster is he"? As he finished speaking he was hit by a huge fireball that took out all of his men along with him. When the man woke he was in the back of the Magic Council's prison Carriage.

Celestia was amazed at how strong this boy in front of her was, he had taken out a group of at least 50 with 1 attack, she started to blush knowing that she had fallen in love with Phantom but she couldn't find the courage to tell him so she just fought alongside Phantom for a few years, and with each passing day fell in love with him more and more.

2 years later

Phantom had now become one of the strongest members in Fairytail his competitors were a water wizard who went by the name of Hydra, a lighting wizard who went by the name of Jolts and a wizard who used destruction magic who went by the name of Crash.

Phantom was 13 now and wondering why his master had disappeared and why when he uses his magic he feels another presence there with him. Celestia was also 13 however on the other hand she was paying a visit to her Grandparents graves. The tombstones read here rests Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes. Celestia was so busy placing some flowers on the grave that she didn't notice Phantom walking up behind her. Celestia started to cry and un-noticeably Phantom began to comfort her. She wondered who was comforting her so she looked up to see Phantom and then while crying she also began to blush because she was in Phantom's arms being comforted by him.

The next day Phantom did not turn up to the guild which had Celestia panicking because they had agreed to go on a quest together that day. The next day when Phantom turned up to the guild Celestia went ballistic and started beating him to a pulp, while repeatedly shouting "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" (This story will contain some swearing but only when appropriate)

Phantom decided to tell her the truth and said "Celestia I'm really sorry but the master asked me to go on an errand for him and it took me all day". Celestia believed Phantom and let him up apologising for hitting him. The master then came out with a worried look on her face and Phantom shouted "Master Glacier what's wrong"? She replied "It's that dark guild Harken Jaw they've been really active recently and we need to stop them at once". Phantom's first thought was he could take them by himself but after Master Glacier said "They have also recruited Syphone to help them make sure things run smoothly. At hearing that Phantom still wanted to fight them just not alone.

Chapter 3

Phantom went with Celestia to a meeting place for a few guilds to join together in the hopes of stopping them with no deaths they were the 1st ones there so they waited, after about half an hour the next guild turned up it was blue Pegasus and they had sent 3 wizards called Fendal, Demolak and Gilsby. Then the 3rd and final guild turned up who had only sent one wizard. The guild was called Heaven's Blade so they assumed it was a newly formed guild the person that they sent was a wizard saint called Halden. They began discussing the plan however none of them approved the two 13 year olds presence.

After the plan had been discussed they went out in search of the guild Harken Jaw, after a few minutes of searching they found them near a cliff and prepared to fight. The leader of Harken Jaw ordered the goons to attack; the goons were dealt with within a matter of seconds. Then the stronger members and Syphone joined the battle Halden engaged Jemise (the leader), Fendal engaged Herlot, Demolak engaged Kerin, Gilsby engaged Baslo and that left Phantom and Celestia with Syphone. Celestia was the first to attack and her attack just got deflected and before she knew it Syphone had punched her 10 feet away from him. This angered Phantom seeing that someone was hurting the closest this to a family that he had. So without thinking Phantom charged head first at Syphone with such speed it appeared as if he had vanished and then Phantom started laying down a barrage of punches on Syphone who was trying to hit Phantom but Phantom was just too quick for him. So Syphone decided to play dirty and used his magic to change gravity and Phantom became unable to move with the amount of force that the gravity was applying. Celestia raced in to try and save Phantom but just got hit and collapsed in front of him. Syphone then started kicking Celestia and she begged him to stop as she started bleeding and coughing up some blood. Syphone kept on hitting Celestia and Celestia just kept on coughing more and more blood up. This enraged Phantom and his magical energy lvl got so high that Syphone's gravity magic no longer affected him. Now Phantom full of rage used his Fire Tornado attack to send Syphone flying. Syphone got up and then started building up power for his attack. At this stage the other battles had been fought and won and everybody just stood there amazed at Phantom's strength. Now Syphone shouted "Gravity Crusher" which should have killed Phantom but yet Phantom stood there unfazed by it and all it did was make Phantom even angrier, Phantom's body had now been engulfed in flames as Phantom used a spell that he was taught by his real dad when Phantom was 5. Phantom built up a huge amount of magical energy and he shouted "Fire Dragon's Roar!". Dragon slayer magic was believed to finally be dead but here it was being used by a 13 year old boy. Syphone was defeated and the other guilds could do nothing but stare at how amazed they were, after all a 13 year old boy had just defeated one of the strongest wizards in the world. Phantom then walked over to Celestia who was badly injured and bleeding heavily. Celestia thought that this was the end for her and had accepted death but Phantom had other plans, he uses a magic that had never been seen before, this magic healed Celestia and all the members of the other guilds. After the Magic Council had taken the Harken Jaw guild and Syphone to jail Phantom and Celestia headed home.

Chapter 4

On their way home Celestia was walking alongside Phantom but she was unusually close to him. Phantom noticed this but thought nothing of it, until she was practically right by his side. Celestia then said "Thanks for saving me back there, I owe you one". Phantom simply replied "It was nothing; I will never let one of my friends die on me, if someone ever wants to kill you they will have to go through me first, I will never let anyone hurt you for as long as I'm alive". After hearing this Celestia hugged Phantom hard and she continued to keep him in her hug for a few moments longer. When she finally let go she was blushing unable to believe that she had just done that and thought "Why did I do that we're only friends and why am I blushing over it"?

Phantom and Celestia decided to stop at an inn for the night seeing as it was getting late. They got into their room and just as they did Celestia collapsed and started gasping for air as if someone were taking it away from her. Then just after she passed out Tesukama appeared and told Phantom that if he wanted to save Celestia that he must beat him in a fight. Tesukama knew nothing about this boy apart from that he could become a strong wizard someday and he didn't want to risk anything so he decided to kill Phantom while he was young and not as strong as he will get. Phantom not knowing who this man was accepted his challenge because he wanted to save Celestia. So they stepped outside for more space and a bigger battlefield. Phantom brought Celestia as well so he could protect her from anyone else who might do her harm. The fight began and as their first attacks collided and cancelled each other out a huge crater appeared. "Fire storm" Phantom shouted out. In reply Tesukama shouted out "Crushing Darkness". The 2 attacks collided but Tesukama's attack proved to be stronger and hit Phantom sending him flying into a wall. Phantom didn't have the strength to get up but kept trying. Tesukama walked up to Celestia and said "So this is the mighty Erza Scarlet's daughter, how pathetically weak you are". Tesukama began kicking Celestia, and all Phantom could do was watch, as the kicks got harder and harder Celestia way crying out in pain more and more. Tesukama then backed up to finish her off with a magic spell. At this stage Celestia was badly cut and heavily bleeding. Tesukama shouted "Now die daughter of Erza Scarlet! Darkness Repulser". With that said the attack headed straight for Celestia and if it hit it would kill her. The attack collided and after the smoke cleared we see that Phantom had somehow managed to move and shield Celestia from the attack. Now there was a huge amount of magic building up as Phantom got angrier and angrier seeing Celestia was hurt and almost dead. Phantom demanded who this man was and the man simply told him his name and Phantom had never heard of this man so he still just used his most powerful spell to try and hurt Tesukama as much as he could and used another spell he remembered his father teaching him "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame" the attack collided with Tesukama sending him flying away. Phantom then ran towards Celestia and healed her once again.

Chapter 5

Celestia had regained consciousness as she was being carried up to their room. Phantom place Celestia carefully in the bed and pulled the blanket over her so she could rest, Phantom had decided to sleep on the armchair near Celestia just in case she began to feel sick or something. In the morning Phantom woke and began to start making breakfast for the two of them. Celestia woke up a bit later and wondered where she was and how she got there because the last thing she remembered was being attacked by Tesukama. She got up and headed to the kitchen where she could smell something delicious, as she got into the kitchen Phantom asked her "Are you feeling any better now"? She simply replied "I still feel a bit of pain but other than that I am fine. Where are we? What happened to that man that was beating me up"? Phantom replied "We are in our room at the inn and I beat the hell out of that guy for hurting you".

Celestia was shocked that Phantom had actually saved her twice in one day and she had yet to save him once. Phantom and Celestia arrived at the guild; Celestia was using Phantom for support because her leg was still in pain from Tesukama repeatedly attacking her. As they entered the guild everyone was shocked to see that it was Celestia using Phantom for support and not the other way round. Master Glacier asked what happened and Phantom replied we defeated the guild with success but for some reason me and Celestia had to fight Syphone. After hearing this Master Glacier thought that they had been badly hurt but then Phantom continued to say but I managed to beat him. At hearing that the guild were shocked but yet laughing thinking that he was joking until Celestia said that It was true and then the whole guild was just surprised at how strong Phantom was. Then they began to tell them what occurred at the inn they stopped at and when Phantom mentioned the name Tesukama the whole guild was surprised that they had made it away from him alive. Phantom asked Master Glacier who Tesukama was and she replied he is one of the most powerful wizards alive it is a miracle that you made it away without a fight. Just as Master Glacier finished speaking Phantom said that they did actually fight and that he had won. The guild burst out laughing thinking Phantom was joking but once again Celestia confirmed it and the guild stood there in disbelief that Phantom aged 13 had beaten one of the strongest wizards on the planet and that he only did it because of his determination to protect Celestia and all of his friends. Master Glacier thought to herself "Phantom you have no idea how much alike you are to your brother Natsu but why you and he were not in the same time zone and yet are brothers is unknown to me and I wonder if we will ever know. I wonder if I should ever give you what your mother and your brother left for you. Maybe I will when you are an adult and can handle to truth of who your parents really are".

Chapter 6

5 years had passed and now the guild was at its strongest since the time of Natsu, Erza, Gray and the others. Celestia was now the strongest female wizard in the guild and Phantom seemed to have dropped out of the running for the guilds strongest male wizard. Phantom had been warned by Master Glacier to never remove the magic restraints that she gave him unless it was to protect someone very dear to him. Nobody apart from Master Glacier and Phantom knew that he wore magic restraints. It was amazing at how Phantom could still use his magic with the restraints on because he shouldn't be able to but yet he can. Phantom was now 18 and so like Master Glacier told herself 5 years ago she decided to tell Phantom the truth of who his parents were and who he really is. So Master Glacier called Phantom to her office and when they were inside she told him to close the door so he did, she then got a chest out from underneath the floorboards and gave Phantom the key and said "This was left for you by your mother and your brother". Phantom unlocked the chest and opened it slowly he then began looking through what was in there. He saw a picture of the guild 100 years ago with his brother Natsu in. Master Glacier told Phantom that his brother was the fire dragon slayer with the pink hair and also told him how alike the two are. Phantom then put the picture in his pocket and continued to look through the items. He then saw a pendent and opened it to see Mavis Vermillion's picture on side and a picture of a wizard with black hair that Phantom didn't know the name of. Master Glacier told Phantom that his mother was Mavis Vermillion Fairytail's first guild master and that his father was the man with black hair and told Phantom who his father was and all Phantom could do was stand there shocked in disbelief. After a few minutes he continued to search through the items that were left which were a letter from his mother and a letter from his mother. Phantom decided to read the letter from his mother first. The letter read… To my dear son Phantom I hope that by the time you read this you are safe and have found a place to call home. I am sorry that I couldn't be with you, I wanted to be there are you grew up it brings me to tears knowing that I can never have that opportunity now. Even from birth you possessed a great amount of magical energy and many people wanted you for their evil purposes because of this so I had to send you away somewhere safe. As I write this I am prepared to face your father, I must stop him before he destroys this world or kills anymore innocent people, you see your father has gone mad, at one time I loved how he made me feel safe and now he makes me feel that the only safe place from him is a world without him. I placed you in a magic sphere that stops you from aging and stops anyone who would try to do you harm from being able to inflict it. Only a person who truly wants to take care of you may remove you from this spell but when that will be I do not know. I had to do the same with your brother I wonder if you will be with each other or if you will never get to know each other. Phantom was crying after reading this.

Next Phantom read the letter from his brother Natsu which read… Hey bro I hope you're taking this news better than I did when I found out I started smashing things angry at why it had been kept from me for so long. Now if you are my brother then I bet you're just like me, always willing to sacrifice yourself to ensure the safety of your friends and family if you have one. Anyway if you ever need anything you can always turn to the guild for help and no matter who your parents are or were all that matters is who you are. Phantom felt a bit of a smile coming as he finished reading Natsu's letter and was surprised at how alike to his brother he was.

Chapter 7

It had been a few days and Phantom was still trying to register being the brother to somebody who would be 118 years old if he were still alive, being the son of the 1st guild master and the man with black hair.

Phantom entered the guild to find that Celestia hadn't been seen for 3 days now. Phantom searched the graveyard to see if she was visiting her mothers and fathers graves but she wasn't so he went and searched her house she wasn't there either but the place looked like there had been a big struggle probably between Celestia and another person. Phantom kept searching for any signs of clues which could help him find her. Phantom found a letter which read… We have the girl if you want her back you will bring 1 million jewels to the magnolia train station any attempt to rescue the girl will result in her death you have till the 5/3/908 to bring the money. Phantom noticed that the date on the letter was today's date so he ran back to the guild and handed the letter to Master Glacier who simple said that they couldn't afford it and that Celestia will die because they can't afford it. Phantom not accepting this headed to the train station and waited for the guys to turn up with Celestia, a few minutes later they turned up and waited thinking someone would show up. Without a moment's notice Phantom had rushed in and knocked the people unconscious leaving just him and Celestia standing and as they walked away Celestia began thanking Phantom for rescuing her and said she isn't deliberately always getting into trouble.

When they got back to the guild Master Glacier asked Phantom what he did and Phantom simply replied "I went there knocked the men out that where with her and walked away with Celestia alive". Phantom headed home for the day, whereas Celestia was summoned to Master Glaciers office. Master Glacier asked Celestia how close she and Phantom were and the subject caused Celestia to blush which got Master Glacier to think that she hasn't told Phantom how she feels and offers Celestia some advice so she could tell him how she felt.

The next day Celestia went to Phantom's house and asked if she could come in and talk, Phantom let her in and told her to wait in the living room while he went and got some drinks. When he returned he gave Celestia a drink a drink and then sat down beside her this caused Celestia to blush a lot. Phantom asked her what it was that she wanted to talk about and Celestia replied "Um….Err…. I was…. I was wondering if…. you liked me". Phantom was confused by how this got Celestia so embarrassed and replied "What do you mean as like? Do you mean as a friend or as more than a friend? Celestia replied "As more than a friend". Phantom replied "Yes I have liked you more than just a friend for a while now. I have known you since I joined the guild and we have been friends ever since". Celestia was happy that he also liked her more than a friend. The 2 spent the rest of the of the day at Phantom's house talking and at the end of the day Phantom asked Celestia if she wanted to stay over because of how late it was and she agreed so Phantom gave her his bed and he slept on the couch. When morning came Phantom started to cook breakfast while Celestia still slept and when he was done he went to go and wake Celestia up. He entered the room and she was still sleeping, he was thinking about how cute, innocent and unscary she seemed when she was asleep. He made sure to slowly and carefully wake her up, at first she tried to pretend to be asleep so she could hear his voice more. He noticed this but just decided to play along so she would be happy. Eventually he decided the best was to get her up would be to use his magic and heat up the bed enough to make her jump out before getting burnt and it worked. After they had finished breakfast they decided not to go to the guild today and they decided to go out somewhere fun so they went to the new theme park in Magnolia. Celestia was having so much fun that she actually smiled throughout the whole day which is something that Phantom had never seen her do. At the end of the day they went back to Phantom's house had dinner and Celestia stayed over again but this time before she went to sleep without realising until she had done it she had kissed Phantom and began to blush before lying down on the bed and going to sleep. Phantom surprised at this just said "Well I'll be in the living room if you need anything" but before he could leave Celestia had grabbed his arm and asked him "Please will you stay with me tonight"? So Phantom went to get a chair to sleep on but Celestia said "I meant in the bed dummy". Phantom was surprised and Celestia was blushing but Phantom just took of his cloak which left him in his clothing the restraints on his arms and the weights on his legs so he could train to be faster and faster and with his mask on which is actually a magical restraint which didn't cover his eyes nose or mouth and got in the bed. Celestia sub-consciously began to huddle up to Phantom and gave him one final kiss before going to sleep.


End file.
